1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure is related to a light emitting chip and more particularly to a light emitting diode chip.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of optoelectronic technology, thanks to numerous advantages of long life span, miniature size, high vibration and shock resistance, low heat emissivity, economical power consumption and so on, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been widely applied to indicating lights or light sources employed in a variety of household electric appliances and instruments. When the metal eutectic bonding method is used to electrically connect with other components (e.g., substrate) in the conventional LED, a eutectic material layer of a metal alloy is formed on the electrodes of the LED, for example, a eutectic material layer consisting gold tin alloy with 80 wt % of gold and 20 wt % of tin, and the gold tin alloy may reach a low melting point eutectic temperature about 280 degree Celsius. However, the eutectic material layer having a low melting point likely gives rise to oxidation after contacts with air, and thus affects the electrical property and bonding strength of LED.